She will be loved
by clueless90
Summary: When Starfire has Karras and Robin has Babs, how will those two finally get together? Songific to "She will be loved" ONESHOT RobStar


_This idea popped into my head while I was watching the "She will be loved" music video. The longest one-shot I've ever written. It's very much like the music video, but not. Anyway, enjoy! Oh, this is the first song-fic I've ever written. Tell me how I do, so review! Oh! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or "She will be loved" by Maroon Five_

How did she end up like this? Lying next to Karras, Starfire thought about the past few months. The Moon shone as she looked at his sleeping face, resting peacefully on her chest. Why did she give herself to him tonight? Again?

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belong to someone else_

She had to admit, that since they were children there was a small attraction between them. Knowing nothing would come of the warmth between the, they left on good terms years ago.

But when she and the titans had gone to Gothem City and after she had seen Robin and Babs together, she felt insecure. Was it jealousy that drove her to Karras?

Upon returning home, she sent a transmission to Karras and within 48 earth hours, they were officially a "couple."

Three titans were shocked when Karras had come to live with them. Yet Robin seemed indifferent. "Probably thinking about Babs." Thought Starfire

But going with Karras had not soothed the pain within her heart. And by following the example of a courtier on Tamaran, she had given herself to Karras, they had made love.

For a few hours, Star felt content as pleasure swam through her. Yet the next morning, she almost hated herself.

Soon Babs had also moved into the tower to be with Robin. The pain within Starfire grew greater.

Inside the bedroom, Karras acted as passionately as any man. Yet outside, it was like she didn't exist.

Was she only here to satisfy Karras' needs while she watched Robin fall in love with another girl? Was she really that worthless?

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at her door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow _

_I want more_

Breakfast was as hectic as usual, minus the two guests who had left to visit their families.

"Hey!" exclaimed Beastboy, "Let's go to the Horror Fright Fest today! It starts soon!"

"Alright, lots and lots of popcorn!" said Cyborg

"You two go ahead," said Star, "I do not like scary movies."

"I've got work to do" said Robin, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Fine, we'll take Raven with us." Said Cy grabbing Raven.

"No, but-" started Raven but was soon pulled out of the tower.

A few minutes passed as Starfire finished her toast. Knowing it was her turn to do the dishes, she collect them and started to rinse the dishes off.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on the corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

Robin peered over his newspaper to catch a glance at the alien princess. They had grown so distant over the last few months, had he done something wrong? They used to spend hours sitting on the roof talking. Now they barely said two words to each other. What did he need to say?

Soon Starfire was done with her chore and was heading toward her room.

"Star-" Robin started. She didn't seem to hear him and continued walking.

Almost mechanically, Robin followed her. In the hallway he called her out again. Starfire whipped around and gave Robin a questioning glance, a tear falling from her eye.

"Star, what's wrong?" asked Robin, walking toward her.

"Nothing, it is just-"

"Star don't lie, is it Karras?" Robin stood close to Star, grabbing her hand.

"No, it's nothing." Sniffed Star

"Star, something's wrong." Whispered Robin, leaning his face toward hers, "if you would just-" Robin's words were stopped by Starfire's lips against his own.

Starfire and Robin kissed feverishly as if there was no time left. Leaning against Starfire's door, she reached for the doorknob and pulled Robin in.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

Passionate hours had flown by when Star and Robin had fallen asleep in each others embrace. Robin lazily had woken up to find an alien red-head in his arms. Fear crept over him, he shook Star awake.

"Star, Star!"

"What?" aksed Star, still half asleep. Finally she woke to see Robin staring at her. "oh, no! You-, me-, we-."

"I know it was a mistake."

Starfire looked shocked, but Robin didn't seem to notice. "I mean, you've got a boyfriend. And I've got a girlfriend. And we-, anyway, can we just forget about this?" said Robin putting on his clothes.

"Sure"

"Great." Said Robin, walking out the room without another glance.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mid spending everyday_

_Out on the corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

About a week had gone by since the incident and Robin and Starfire seemed even more distant. Life at the tower had become boring.

To liven things up, Beastboy dragged everyone to a hip new nightclub, club lampara.

Hours had gone by with dancing and drinking. Finally a slow song had begun to play. Starfire grabbed Karras, while Babs had gotten a hold of Robin.

Halfway through the song, Robin realized he couldn't stop thinking about Starfire. In fact, throughout the past week she had haunted his mind more than usual. Looking at the girl dancing in his arms he was shocked to see Starfire. Wasn't Babs just there? Shaking his head, Babs once again appeared in his arms.

Stealing a glance at the real Starfire and Karras he couldn't help but feel a rage of jealousy toward him. He felt this way months ago, but thought he'd gotten over it.

" Obviously not"

Last week, what they did, was amazing. But wrong. Yet it felt so right. He wanted her to be with him. Not some alien guy. But he had Babs, right?

Right?

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your care _

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye, means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Early the next morning the four supposed lovebirds sat in the titan living room. Star next to Karras and Babs in Robin's lap. Robin seemed to be paying special attention to Babs today, while stealing stares at Star when she didn't seem to be looking. Starfire was ignored as usual.

But today she couldn't take it. The walls were closing in on her and she need to get out. She looked at Karras for help but only saw him reading a newspaper. She flicked his paper and steamed out of the room.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want you make you feel beautiful_

Hesitantly glancing at Babs, Robin pushed her off and ran after Starfire. Without a word Robin grabbed Starfire and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Starfire slowly melted into his embrace while wrapping her arms around his neck. Between breaths, Robin explained all.

"Star. I'm. so. Sorry. I was. Jealous. And Babs-. I. Love. You."

Star backed away from Robin. "But what about Babs?"

"You were going out with that jerk. I felt alone. I took the first person who wanted me." Explained Robin

"I wanted you. I always have. But the thought of losing you drove me to the only person I knew. I'm sorry."

"So, where does that leave us?"

"Here." Starfire pulled Robin close to her and they kissed each other with a passion bottled up for a lifetime.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on the corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_


End file.
